The present invention relates to an electromagnetically actuated valve. Several electromagnetically actuated valves, in particular fuel injection valves, are known where components subject to wear are provided with wear-resistant coatings.
German Published Patent Application No. 29 42 928 describes the application of wear-resistant diamagnetic material coatings on parts subject to wear, such as armatures and nozzle bodies. These coatings, applied in accurately dimensioned layer thicknesses, are used to limit the stroke of the valve, thereby minimizing the effect of residual magnetism on the movable parts of the fuel injection valve.
European Published Patent Application No. 0 536 773 also describes a fuel injection valve where a hard metal coating is applied by electroplating to the armature of its cylindrical peripheral surface and annular stop surface. This coating, made of chromium or nickel, has a thickness of 15 to 25 .mu.m, for example. As a result of electroplating, a slightly tapered layer thickness distribution is formed with a minimally thicker layer achieved at the outer edges. The layer thickness distribution of coatings formed by electroplating is physically predefined and can barely be influenced.